The Sleep In
by LunaAzul788
Summary: The many incarnations of Link and Zelda go out for a fun camping trip. When the night falls and a certain terrified Zelda decides to sleep in with her Link, what could go wrong? Allegedly, a morning of a handful reactions.
1. Invited to a Camping Trip

**The Sleep In**

By LunaAzul788

_Summary: _

The many incarnations of Link and Zelda go out for a fun camping trip. When the night falls and a certain terrified Zelda decides to sleep in with her Link, what could go wrong? Allegedly, a morning of a handful reactions.

_Alternative Universe (AU)_

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

It occurred to me that one of the most amusing instances in life is to be caught in the act of something that brings about an innuendo. Though humiliating for the victims, it bursts out a light-heart humor for the friends.

Then it happened. My imagination knocked on my knog and told me to create a story in a Legend of Zelda universe. I gladly complied, and thus the result was this story: 5 Links and Zeldas out in an exciting camping adventure until they all decide to hit the hay and wake up with varying reactions.

* * *

**CHAPTER 1: Invited to a Camping Trip**

Nothing much was going on in the lands of Hyrule or Skyloft. Demise and Ganondorf have been sealed away after all, and won't be coming back by sometime soon. This led our young Hero of Winds to call out to his other incarnations and initiate a camp-out. He did miss being in the forest after all.

_Ocarina of Time_

"Your highness! A letter for you has arrived. It appears to look like an invitation," OoT Impa told OoT Princess Zelda as she handed her the fine scented letter.

"Ooh… it does look fancy. Perhaps it's an invitation to another boring ball," the princess thought to herself as she claimed the letter. Though it appeared quite intricate, the handwriting surely was not.

"_Hello dear Links and Princess Zeldas!_

_I'm really bored out here and I know you guys are too._

_So I was thinking that if you guys have nothing better to do,_

_let's have a camping trip somewhere at Faron Woods!_

_I haven't been there, so I guess it'll be fun._

_I'll be waiting for replies. Hope to see you guys!"_

"Well! I must say, I have never gone out to Faron Woods. Come to think of it, I have not gone out anywhere! Curse this princess lifestyle," OoT Zelda murmured to herself. "I wonder if Link would come though. It would be a lot more fun with him around."

Suddenly as if by coincidence, OoT Link came by the princess' open door. "Well, I know it'd be more fun with me in it, too."

"Goodness Link! You scared royalty out of me," OoT Zelda said as she turned about from OoT Link's booming voice of self-exclamation. "Well we better start packing if we are to attend this activity…"

"Princess, quit being so formal. Around me, you can act casual and laid back…" A smirk then appeared on simpering face as he placed an arm around her. "If you know what I mean."

Ever so quickly, a painful fist bumped on OoT Link's head. "OW!" he said as he held the top of his head with both arms. OoT Zelda simply grabbed her travelling bag and passed by him.

"Well, THAT was informal," she remarked.

* * *

_Oracle Series_

Two youths played along the corridors of Hyrule castle. "TAG! You're it!" OS Link said as he tapped OS Zelda by the shoulder. "Run faster will 'yah Princess? I can't be IT for more than a minute!"

"Running in a dress is pretty hard, you know! Besides, I'm being careful," the princess proudly yet comically replied.

Suddenly, a maid came running by with letters in her hands. "Your highness! A letter for you and your hero has just arrived."

OS Link gave a teasing look at the princess. "Your hero, eh? Didn't know you liked me that much Zelda."

OS Zelda tried to reply with a death stare, yet failed miserably for she could not help but blush and chuckle. "You're everyone's hero, Link. Not only mine!"

"Awww come on. Quit the sweet talk and just tell me you like me!" OS Link continued quite immaturely and with no restraint.

The princess then glared. "Look… Are we going to read this letter or are you just going to carry on messing with me?"

This made the young hero give a light laugh. He sat nearer to the glaring princess then ripped open his letter. "Okay, let's just read it together? Shall we?"

* * *

_Skyward Sword_

A young girl dressed in pink flew gleefully in the skies on her majestic blue Loftwing. She had so much free time after the battle with Demise, that she planned to compensate those lost moments with her feathered friend. After a few hours of carefree flying, she decided to go and find out what her other best friend was up to.

She landed by the Knight Academy and knew that by this time, Link would still be sleeping. "Goddess, that guy could sure hibernate," she thought to herself.

As she walked towards the academy, a recognizable crimson Loftwing swooped down and dropped two enveloped letters from its beak. SS Zelda picked up the letters just as the Loftwing flew away.

"This could be important. One's for me, and most certainly the other is for Link," she told herself. "But what could this be? I better find it out with him."

SS Zelda knocked multiple times on the wooden door of SS Link's bedroom. She knew how much of a heavy sleeper her best friend is.

Just as he opened the door, a hyped up SS Zelda shook him by the shoulders. "Wipe the sleep off your eyes, Link! Look what I've got, letters for us! It must be important," she said in her usual cheerful tone.

SS Link invited her in and they opened the letter together simultaneously. They read through the invitation and felt a rush of excitement flow through their veins. "Cool! Another adventure! Here in Faron Woods!" SS Link exclaimed. "Yes, and with the others as well. How exciting!" SS Zelda said as she took SS Link's hands and jumped around his room with joy.

* * *

_Twilight Princess_

It was just another usual day in Ordon Village. The Hero of Twilight, though recognized of his great valiant deeds, decided to return awhile to his humble beginnings. However, he little did know that not for long, another adventure with the Princess of Hyrule awaits him.

Whilst sitting on the fence ledge watching the goats graze over the open meadow, a messenger approached him and handed him a quite fancy looking letter. "For 'ye Master Link. Looks pretty fancy! I bet it's from her highness."

The teasing messenger said as he gave TP Link a knowing wink. TP Link lightly chuckled as he thanked the man who went on his way. He opened the letter and skimmed through the poorly hand-written words. Sudden eagerness flowed through his veins; and with that, he brought the goats home and rushed to Hyrule Castle. "WW Link sure knows how to keep people awake and alive!" he thought.

Meanwhile stuck in the castle walls, the poker-faced princess skimmed through books in the grand library.

It was a long day and there was nothing more to do at all. She sighed as she had realized that she had read almost all those other interesting books during her previous past times. Just then we she considered of calling a certain hero and/or friend, the devil himself burst into the room seizing her attention.

"Oh, you're here," she said dryly. Link looked at her with a disbelieving smile. "Well, it looks like I certainly surprised you," he said with sarcasm. "You're the only girl I know whom never shows so much as a hint of emotion! Not even a smile? You know… I saved Hyrule and slayed Ganondorf and…" Link continued with his jabbering when he noticed TP Princess Zelda slowly approaching him. "You know what would make me smile?" she said as she moved closer and closer to the little prattle.

TP Link now felt quite nervous yet somewhat anticipated what might happen next. When the princess was only about an inch close to his face, he shut his eyes tight. Abruptly and unexpectedly, he felt a silk gloved finger touch his lips. He opened his eyes to see what was going on.

In front of him was still an expressionless TP Princess Zelda who then whispered the words, "Shhh… shut up."

TP Princess Zelda then backed away slowly from a seemingly petrified Link. As she looked at the scared stiff Hero of Twilight, she noticed the letter he was holding. "So, you were invited as well? Splendid," she said.

TP Link then shook of his numbness as he reacted to her comment. "Were you being sarcastic… or was that serious?"

The Princess of Hyrule looked down at her own copy of the letter, then with a small yet alluring smirk, glanced back at TP Link. "Well, what do you think?"


	2. Settling Down

**CHAPTER 2: Settling Down**

All the Links and Zeldas met at Faron Woods. The forest was quiet and no signs of danger or angry Moblins seemed to be nearby. "Finally! A day to relax and have fun," TP Link said as he stretched out his arms. "No more goats for today!" 

"Hey guys, please help out with the camp set-up," initiated OoT Princess Zelda. "We should create a bonfire in which our tents would surround… and oh my goodness! WHAT IS THAT?" OoT Princess Zelda pointed at a golden bug. "That? That's just a Rhinoceros Woodland Beetle," SS Link explained. "They do… well, uhmm… exist in the forest."

Suddenly, an army of bugs and insects crawled out all over the place. "They're everywhere!" cried out WW Link as he tried to avoid stepping on the bugs, or have the bugs invade his personal space.

"Call the exterminator!" called out OoT Link.

OoT Princess Zelda rolled her eyes. "You can't call an exterminator here, genius. And besides, this is their habitat! We're the aliens to them."

Out of the blue, several Links and Zeldas were cutting grass with swords spin-attacks and shooting arrows trying to avoid any more bugs. TP Princess Zelda went up behind OoT Princess Zelda and plainly spoke, "We better move this party somewhere else."

After the bug epidemic and finding a better spot to camp, the heroes and princesses/damsel fixed up their camp set. It was not even twilight, and the day had already begun with loads of excitement.

"Okay, so we each have a tent. I'm guessing no one's going to sleep with anyone else tonight…" OoT Princess Zelda said eyeing the older ones. She then glanced at the OS and WW Links and Zeldas. "Well, except for you four." The two younger Links shared as tent, as like the two younger Zeldas.

OoT Link then came up behind her and said, "But what if it gets cold? Won't you need someone hot to share warmth with?" Both TP and SS Link snickered, and the younger ones let one groans of disgust. 

"I guess it's time for some to get some rest whilst the others may be on guard," TP Princess Zelda said as she made a knowing glimpse at the four lads and lasses.

OS Princess Zelda frowned a puppy face. "Awww, can't we stay up a bit longer? Please?"

WW Princess Zelda then placed her crossed her hands over chest. "I'm not going to sleep when I don't feel like it! I'm not even tired yet."

The expressionless face TP Princess Zelda made as she stared at the two younger princesses gave them the cold shoulder. She blankly stared, never blinking.

OS Princess Zelda now felt quite terrified and wanted to merely leave. WW Princess Zelda felt frightened as well, yet did not want to express it.

"Are you girls going to bed, or am I going to have to bring you to bed?" TP Princess Zelda asked with, yet again, no hints of emotion in her tone.

The two young princesses then, out of terror, scampered off to their tent. 

It was in the deep of the night; the younger ones were sound asleep whilst the older ones sat around by the campfire.

SS Zelda felt quite tired and excused herself off to bed. SS Link then volunteered to accompany her to her tent.

"Hey! You better come back here later Mr.," OoT Princess Zelda warned SS Link. "I don't want to presume any late night romance – "

"Don't worry! We have no intention. Besides, I don't think he would fit in my tent…" SS Zelda reassured OoT Princess Zelda.

"That's what she said," remarked TP Princess Zelda with a small sly smirk. OoT Princess Zelda looked at her incarnate with an alarmed and shocked look. The two other older Links let out a _"whoa" _and laughed to their hearts content.


	3. Sleeping In Tonight

**CHAPTER 3: Sleeping In Tonight**

SS Zelda could not sleep soundly through the night. It was as if her tent was placed on a pile of rubbles. Frustrated, she got out and decided to walk around the forest to wear out herself some more.

As she walked about the darkened hues of the scenery, she recalled all that had happened before her friend – her hero, had destroyed Demise. A mixture of emotions tumbled about deep within her heart.

She continued walking through the night until she saw two yellow glowing dots. "It might be fireflies! I'll try and catch them," she thought to herself.

SS Zelda slowly and steadily approached what she thought were fireflies. She cupped her hands ready to grab the little floating things until she realized that those were not fireflies at all.

"Koo-weep?" the figure said as it turned about.

Out of sudden and utter terror, SS Zelda gasped and ran as fast as she could back to camp. Running through darkness was extremely difficult, and so she bumped into one of her gang's tents. She made a closer look as to determine who owns the tent, praying that it was not OoT or TP Princess Zelda's.

As she continued to look about, the owner of the said tent popped his head out – it was SS Link.

"Wha-? Who are you and what do you want?" a semi-sleepy yet alarmed SS Link asked. To her relief, SS Zelda ran over to the tent's entrance.

"Oh Link! Thank goodness. I didn't want to wake you but then… Uhmm, I can't sleep and it's really hot out here…" a sweaty and panting SS Zelda cried out.

SS Link, fretful for his friend, asked her to come inside her tent and get comfortable. SS Zelda explained how she walked around the woods and spotted a terrible creature, only to be clarified by SS Link that it was just a Kikwi – a creature that normally roams around Faron Woods.

SS Zelda felt quite glad that it was not a monster, yet guilty that she had run away from such an innocent and unharmful creature.

SS Link merely chuckled at his bestfriend's misconception. Moreover, he noticed that she was indeed quite tired from all that walking and running about; thus, he invited her to stay with him for the night. SS Zelda considered what the others may think, yet was too tired to contemplate for more solutions. She fell asleep, unconsciously cuddling her friend.

SS Link initially did not know how to react to the current circumstance, yet he did not mind. He was just glad that SS Zelda would be with him for the night.


	4. A Handful of Reactions

**CHAPTER 4: A Handful of Reactions**

"Oh lookie! They're so sweet!" OS Princess Zelda cheerfully said as she, and her three young companions, watched the sleeping couple.

"They slept together? Are the like married now or something?" WW Link curiously asked his buddy, OS Link, who was just asked curious and confused.

WW Princess Zelda shook her head at her counterpart's comment. "Married? Just because a man sleeps with a woman does not by now mean they are married!" WW Link glanced at the princess. "Well just look at how close they are, sharing a blanket and cuddling and all that… they oughta be married!"

"Who's married who, now?" suddenly the four looked back to a persistent-looking OoT Princess Zelda. "Now what are you guys talking about over there! Let SS Link sleep some more and—" she was cut off with what she saw. "Huh?! WHAAAT IN NAYRU'S NAME!"

This screech of hers woke the others up. "What the hell, Zelda…" a just woken TP Princess Zelda said, as she and TP Link approached to see the situation themselves.

"Oh… so they're kids. Let them do what their bodies lead them to," TP Link said only to be hushed by TP Princess Zelda as she furthered his statement. She then moved a step forward closer to OoT Zelda. "TP Link means that they could do all the love-making they want. You can't stop their hormones."

The two sleeping lovebirds then awoke to the loud conversations of their incarnates. "Oh, good morning… what is going on?" an innocent SS Zelda asked around.

"What's going on is that you should not be doing some sexcapades when there are children around here!" OoT Princess Zelda said with hands on her hips.

SS Link and SS Zelda were stunned with OoT Princess Zelda's words. They looked at one another. Messy hair, sweaty bodies, an intimate sleeping posture? Yes, it appeared that they did do some naughty things that night.

The two then quickly stood up and tried to explain everything.

OoT Link placed an arm around SS Link's shoulder. "You know, I envy you dude. I couldn't even get THAT intimate to the princess," he joked. OoT Princess Zelda glared at OoT Link. "Stop encouraging him even more!"

The four younger ones then approached TP Link and Princess Zelda. "Can any of you two please explain what the fuss is about?" asked OS Link.

TP Link then looked awkwardly at TP Princess Zelda. "What now?"

TP Princess Zelda impassively looked back at TP Link. "What? You explain." TP Link felt quite nervous and taken aback. "But you have the Triforce of Wisdom!" "And you have been around children more than I have," she rebutted.

TP Link sighed in defeated. He looked at the children and initiated his talk. "Alright kids. So, we know that SS Link and SS Zelda have been friends for quite a long time, right?"

The four merely nodded in unison.

"Okay, and so they're growing up… they decided to take things to a different level…"

As TP Link continued, SS Link yelled out, "WE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! I'M TELLING YOU, MAN!"

TP Princess Zelda shushed SS Link. "Shhh… do not interrupt the Master at his work."

Well, that's how their interesting morning started.

WW and OS Link and Zelda listened to "the talk" of TP Link.

TP Princess Zelda merely listened as well from a distance.

OoT Link and Princess Zelda continued overwhelming the sleep-ins.

SS Link and SS Zelda simply didn't know what to do.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** This is just an incredibly short drabble that is meant to brighten your day! Please do rate and review! Any criticisms, praises, comments or remarks are greatly appreciated.


End file.
